


Beautiful

by Kayim



Category: Chaos (2011)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Author's Choice prompt of "It had never occured to him that he was beautiful."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

It had never occurred to Michael that he was beautiful. He wasn't stupid - he knew he was good looking - but he never saw himself as anything special. Especially not when he was standing next to Billy.

"Just trust me," Billy told him, manoeuvring him towards the full length mirror that covered the wardrobe door. The hotel room was larger than a few they'd stayed in, but smaller than most, and the mirrors had obviously been intended to give a false perspective.

He stood naked in front of the mirror, Billy standing equally naked behind him. As Billy rested his hands on Michael's hips, their bodies pressed flush against each other, he leaned in to whisper.

"You're beautiful." His words were warm on Michael's face, Billy's accent softer and sexier than ever. "You are possibly the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on."

The honesty in Billy's voice, and the way his arms snaked around Michael's body, holding them both together, were almost enough for Michael to believe him.


End file.
